Conventional security devices have been used to control access to a secured area. Access control includes detecting unauthorized ingress and/or egress; authenticating authorized users, providing reports of ingress and/or egress; and providing timely notice of unauthorized access. A security device that controls access to an area may benefit from fast, efficient deployment into the area and detection of tampering with the security device by an unauthorized person.